Today Was A Fairytale
by AraOca
Summary: Bella fue a USA a estudiar el ultimo año de su carrera y conocio ¿el amor? Conocio a Edward, el actor mas famoso de Hollywood y tuvieron un dia de cuento de hadas.


**Holaaa.. bueno, esto es una parte de lo que una vez comencé a escribir y muy raras veces la imaginación viene a mi.. Bella y Edward no eran los personajes originales pero igual decidí ponerlos a ellos. Ellos no son de USA solo para aclarar. Y nunca pense que publicaría pero no se porque me dieron ganas.. :)**

"**Today Was a Fairytale"**

Escuché sonar la alarma de mi nuevo celular, lo apagué y me fijé que eran las 5 de la tarde, en una hora Edward estaría en la puerta esperándome. Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha, tardé como unos 15 minutos bajo la ducha con el agua calentita, salí del baño con la toalla enrollada a mi cuerpo mientras buscaba un conjunto sencillo y cómodo por sobre todo.

Terminé de prepararme justo a tiempo, sonó el timbre y ahí estaba mi sueño hecho realidad, creo.

-Hola otra vez!-dijo alegremente-Lista?

-Tanto tiempo sin verte-dije fingiendo ya que casi toda la mañana pasamos juntos-Sí Capitán estamos listos!-dije animadamente imitando a uno de mis dibujos animados favoritos.

-Vives en una piña?-preguntó burlonamente mientras yo aseguraba mi habitación. También conocía a Bob.

-Sí, soy un cacahuate… Te gusta?-pregunté tratando de no reírme al recordar su pregunta.

-No, a mi hermana le gustaba mucho y se pasaba viendo cuando aún vivía con ellos-explicó.

-Ok, es uno de mis favoritos, aunque parezca infantil-dije inocentemente.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al auto, esta vez sí iba acompañado de guardias. Mientras íbamos de camino me comentó que todos los días recibía este tipo de cosas, invitaciones a cenas, fiestas, juegos de todos los deportes, etc.

-No debes explicarme tanto, conozco esa injusticia-dije aparentando indignación.

-Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Tengo un tío, es el director de uno de los periódicos más importantes del país, y también a él siempre le llegan invitaciones gratis de todos los lugares que puedas imaginarte. Hasta entradas gratis a los conciertos y cines. Es tan injusto porque ni siquiera les importa siendo que hay gente que haría cualquier cosa por ir y ellos simplemente no van-dije soltando un suspiro.

_Espero que esto le sirva de lección. _Pasando por alto esa pequeña queja y enseñanza indirecta, el trayecto fue muy tranquilo, los guardias iban en otro auto detrás de nosotros. Llegamos al lugar y nos recibieron como si fuéramos los presidentes de la república, nos llevaron al palco, a los lugares que indicaban los boletos, nos sentamos ahí mientras esperábamos que comenzara el juego. Jugaban los Ángeles Lakers contra un equipo que recién había ingresado a las ligas mayores según Edward.

Parecía un niño pequeño, pude notar que estaba muy feliz. Se fue a comprar todo lo que hacía alusión a los Ángeles Lakers, los dos estábamos prácticamente disfrazados. Le agradecí por haber comprado la infaltable Coca Cola.

La estábamos pasando muy bien, el juego había comenzado y nosotros parecíamos dos fanáticos, era muy divertido vernos de esta manera; lo que causó que pasáramos el mayor tiempo del primer y segundo cuarto burlándonos de nosotros mismos. Como es la costumbre, en este lapso de tiempo que se esperaba para dar inicio a los 2 últimos cuartos del juego, en la pantalla del medio de la pista, salían parejas del público rodeados de un marco que arriba llevaba la frase "Kiss Me". Esto significaba que aquella pareja que saliera en la pantalla debían besarse y todo el estadio lo veía y aplaudía.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo con Edward, porque algunas parejas ni siquiera se conocían pero debían cumplir y lo hicieron; otra era una pareja de abuelos por así decirlo, eso sí fue muy tierno. Se pudo escuchar un "aaaww" de parte del público. Hasta aquí todo era risas y suspiros pero de repente, mi mal genio persiguiéndome, Edward y yo estábamos en la pantalla.

No sabía si salir corriendo, agacharme, o esconderme pero lo único que hacía era mirar a Edward pidiéndole una salida. Al principio me miró con temor pero luego pude ver que él lo deseaba realmente, no podía creerlo solo a mí me pasaban estas cosas, sabía que no tenía salida. Esos pocos segundos ya eran eternos para mí, esto no significaba que yo no quisiera hacerlo, lo había deseado desde ayer, pero esto era nada más una reacción a lo inesperado. Miré a Edward y me encogí de hombros como rindiéndome y él me decía con sus ojos todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo de una vez, ni siquiera podía describirlo.

Miré una vez más a la pantalla y giré hacia Edward, él se acercó más a mí y yo me incliné apenas y solo cerré los ojos. Mis hormonas estaban que saltaban y hacían fiesta en mi interior.

Aunque no podía verlo, supe que la distancia entre los dos ya era mínima, casi nula, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, simplemente delicioso, hasta que me transporté al cielo cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, moviéndose delicada y cuidadosamente como si estuviera pidiendo permiso con cada movimiento. Estaba siendo el beso más dulce que tuve en mi vida, era tan tierno con cada movimiento que hacía, sentí que me sujetó el rostro con las dos manos y yo no hice más que rodear su cuello con mis brazos, era lento, suave, cargado de ternura, sería muy pronto para decir que estaba cargado de amor pero era algo muy parecido.

Logramos salir de nuestro trance cuando escuchamos a la gente gritar y casi ovacionar. Se separó lentamente de mí, solo un poco para poder respirar antes de que quizás volviera a desmayarme, no era lo adecuado ahora, así que era mejor tomar un poco de aire, y tal vez continuar.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esa mirada tan penetrante, era algo indescriptible, me estaba diciendo un montón de cosas con tan solo mirarme así, y yo también lo estaba haciendo. Me regaló una sonrisa que hiso que una vez más mis hormonas se dispararan, le correspondí y me acerqué más y lo abracé, era lo único que quería hacer, con eso le estaba diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con él, que no se vaya, que no quería perderlo. Él correspondió mi gesto y me abrazó por la cintura, nos habíamos olvidado en dónde estábamos pero no nos importó.

-Me hubiese gustado que la ocasión fuera más especial-dijo en mi oído aun abrazado a mí.

-Esto fue mejor que cualquier otra ocasión-contesté-simplemente exquisito-añadí sonrojándome. Me estaba pasando, pero debía decírselo, él tenía que saber cuanto significaba esto para mí.

Nos separamos un poco y me miró tiernamente, depositó un beso en mi mejilla acariciando la otra con su mano; y volvimos a ocupar nuestros lugares antes de todo este hermoso momento. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y él me abrazo acercándome más a él.

Quedamos en silencio, solo mirando el juego que acababa de comenzar otra vez. La forma en la que estábamos ya no era solo algo que hacen los amigos, era algo más, sentí como si ese beso nos hubiera dado a cada uno un permiso especial sobre el otro. Como si las barreras hubiesen caído alrededor nuestro, me sentía en las nubes pero tan feliz y podía percibir que él también se sentía de la misma manera que yo.

No quería que este día se acabara, aunque dije que los días anteriores eran los mejores, definitivamente ninguno le alcanzaba a éste. Hoy era mejor que todos los días anteriores desde que le conocí.

Después de aquel espectáculo que dimos, pensé que quizás la gente lo hubiera reconocido y temía que comiencen a acercarse al lugar donde estábamos con el objetivo de conseguir fotos con él o autógrafos. Y no me equivoqué, a medida que el juego llegaba a su fin, pude observar que un grupo de chicas ya comenzaba a acercarse, no podían acceder junto a nosotros pero si esperaban a la salida del palco.

-Edward, creo que tendremos problemas para salir-dije temerosa.

-Lo supuse, pero no te preocupes, ellos-dijo apuntando a sus guardaespaldas-saben qué hacer y saldremos de aquí sin molestia alguna-terminó diciendo regalándome una sonrisa. Solo asentí y me dispuse a caminar tras él, que me había tomado de la mano para no perdernos en aquel mar de gente.

Por suerte llegamos sanos y salvos al lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto. Subimos y esta vez nos llevaría un chofer, fue casi imposible salir debido a la gente que esperaba nuestra salida, o sea, a él porque a mí no creo que quieran verme ni pintada después de lo que pasó. Reí de mis pensamientos. Durante que tratábamos de salir concordamos con Edward ir a cenar algo por ahí.

Llegamos prácticamente en 20 minutos al SoHo House, su restaurant favorito de LA, durante el trayecto habíamos estado comentando sobre el juego, aunque yo solo recordaba todo lo que pasó antes de ese bendito beso, lo que pasó después ya casi ni recuerdo; y para mi suerte él no sacó a relucir el tema.

En realidad, por dentro yo estaba que moría de los nervios, estábamos actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, lo que agradecía porque reconozco que soy muy cobarde e incapaz de confrontar ese tipo de cosas. Aunque ya tenía 22 años, y ya tuve mis aventuras por ahí, igual siempre este tipo de cosas me daban, no sé si miedo o qué, pero comenzaba a acobardarme y eso hacía que también comience a esconderme en mi caparazón y huía de cualquier situación parecida a la de hoy aunque la deseara con toda el alma.

Pero aquí no tenía salida, creo que es una ventaja el que esté tan lejos, y la única persona que conozca ahora es Edward. Cómo huiría de la única persona que podía ayudarme en mi proceso de adaptación? La única conclusión que podía sacar de todo esto es: Soy tan rara, que al parecer todo lo que me pasa siempre es insólito. Solía preguntarme si acaso en este mundo existía otra persona con mi misma "suerte" por así decirlo.

Como siempre me pasaba, me había sumido en mis profundos pensamientos. Salí de mi trance al escuchar su voz.

-Llamando a Tierra a Bella- dijo imitando la voz de esos dibujos animados que viajaban al espacio.

-Oh! Perdón, estaba tratando de encontrar una solución-contesté con una sonrisa.

-Para?-preguntó curioso. Ni piense que se lo iba a decir.

-Conquistar el mundo-dije sonriendo y tratando de bajar del auto.

-Humm… Adoro tu sentido del humor-replicó rodando los ojos a la vez que también bajaba.

Me alcanzó y caminamos lado a lado hacia la entrada del restaurant, ahora entendía por qué era su favorito, creo que también desde ahora era el mío. La decoración era todo en tonos beige y dorado, las mesas todas decoradas a la perfección con un centro de rosas rojas, y en una esquina había alguien sentado en un piano deleitando a todos con melodías bastantes suaves y relajantes. Era perfecto. Escogimos una mesa y tomamos asiento, enseguida vino un mozo a tomar nuestro pedido.

-A mi me gustaría comer pastas hoy-dije mirando la carta y viendo las alternativas.

-Ok, lo que tú digas-contesto él.

-Yo quisiera la Lasaña con salsa a la Boloñesa-dije ansiosa y entregándole al mozo la carta.

-Para mí unos Canelones con Salsa de Queso Crema-dijo.

El mozo tomo nuestro pedido y se fue, de beber pedimos vino aunque a mí no me gustara el vino, pero como las pastas se acompañan con vino ni modo pida una Coca Cola, debía poner en práctica mis clases de protocolo.

-Sabes? Tengo mucha hambre-dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también-contestó él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es natural que tenga hambre Sr. Cullen-dije rodando los ojos.

-Si ya lo sé, es que generalmente las chicas no quieren admitir cuando tienen hambre porque creen que vamos a pensar que están gordas-contestó él sonriendo.

-Oye, cuando te recibiste de Psicólogo?-dije burlándome.

-Me gusta tu sentido del humor-dijo repitiendo sus palabras de hace un rato mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ok, disculpa… estoy algo irritada, no me hagas caso-dije bajando la mirada para centrarla en mis manos que estaban sobre la mesa. Generalmente me ponía muy rara cuando algo me incomodaba, no soportaba mucho las bromas o los gestos de amabilidad o cosas así, si lo sé soy insoportable a veces, como decía mi mamá. De repente sentí el contacto de sus manos con las mías, ni me moleste en levantar la vista, no quería que dijera aquello que no quería escuchar. Solo eso pedía dentro mío, lo admito, soy cobarde, muy cobarde aún es poco.

-Es por lo que pasó en el juego?-preguntó vacilante, lo noté por el tono de su voz. Yo creo que comencé a sudar frío.

-Qué cosa?-dije aun mirando mis manos, mientras que él tomaba una de ellas y lanzaba un bufido.

-Por qué huyes?-me preguntó con más intensidad en su voz, como reprochándome.

-No, Edward… por favor…-contesté pero no me dejó terminar.

-Podrías levantar la vista? No te haré nada-dijo todavía serio.

-Edward, por favor, en serio…-dije pero el puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla levantándolo para que lo mirara. A duras penas pude hacerlo, sabía que estaba frita al tener ese contacto visual con él, era más transparente que el agua, y mi orgullo jugaba también en contra porque no quería que supiera que estaba muerta por él para que después se jacte de eso. Pero no pude evitarlo.

-Tienes miedo? Qué sientes? Necesito que me digas algo, por favor, háblame-dijo con el ceño fruncido de preocupación pero no me dejó contestar aún.

-Si es por el beso, yo… no sé, podría decirte lo que pienso pero no quiero asustarte o que sientas miedo de lo que yo pueda pensar-continuó.

-Edward por favor, no sé qué decirte… no quiero hablar de eso-dije mirándolo mientras sentía que mis ojos se cristalizaban.

-Tenemos que hacerlo Bella, tarde o temprano, no podemos hacer como si no pasó nada, si para ti no significó nada, está bien, lo entiendo.-dijo tratando de persuadirme para que hable.

-Edward, yo no quiero que esto cambie nada aún entre nosotros… no quiero que nuestra amistad se estropee-dije hablando atropelladamente.

-Aún? Eso significa que más adelante si?-no puedo creer, de todo lo que dije esa fue la única palabra que escuchó?

-No puede ser que eso haya sido lo único que escuchaste!- dije mirándolo con furia.

-Perdón, claro que no… disculpa. Si tú no quieres, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, pero tampoco lo puedes negar, eso no fue un simple beso, puedo ver en tus ojos que sentiste lo mismo que yo-dijo agarrando nuevamente mi mentón y mirándome con una intensidad tal que estaba segura podía ver hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

-Yo… Edward yo… sé qué algo pasó, pero tengo miedo-solté al fin, lo reconocí ante él y para mí misma-son apenas 3 días y todo será muy rápido, ni siquiera sabemos aun exactamente qué es esto, entiendes? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien…-lo miré con temor esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, tranquila-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-dime como queda todo y así será, ok? Pero te recuerdo que para mí, sí fue especial-dijo tiernamente.

-Edward, así no puedo-dije cerrando mis ojos ante su suave contacto-yo no sé, quiero que sigamos igual pero entiende que eso tampoco significa que yo haré como si nada hubiese pasado o que no significó nada, al contrario, pero no quiero que esto dure solo un momento, después de mucho vuelvo a abrirme y tengo mucho miedo, y pensando en algo contigo, por la posición que tienes es todo muy complicado e incierto, lo entiendes?-dije mirándolo de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Solo asintió, entonces tome su mano que estaba en mi mejilla y continué.

-Todo tiene su tiempo, y quisiera que sigamos siendo amigos y sigamos haciendo las cosas que hicimos en estos días disfrutando de la amistad que estamos construyendo, y si algo tiene que pasar pues va a pasar pero a su debido momento, tengo mucho miedo en serio Edward, y más porque estoy sola en este país, ahora mismo tú eres mi único refugio, apoyo y si algo pasara entre nosotros y nos separara? Sé que suena un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero sabes por qué no quiero que esto se termine así nada más. Ya te encontré, te necesito, ok? Por favor?-terminé mientras sostenía su mano entre las mías.

No sabía si estaba bien o no todo lo que dije, pero por una vez en mi vida dejé el control a un lado y dije todo lo que sentía, ni siquiera sabía si fui coherente.

-Esta bien, será como tú quieras, creo que es lo mejor. Lo único que te pido es que no me alejes, y así como ahora me dijiste lo que sentías quiero que todas las veces te sientas libre de hacerlo conmigo, si? Yo siempre voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites-dijo con una dulce sonrisa y jugueteando con mis dedos.

-Gracias Edward, y perdona-dije devolviéndole una media sonrisa.

-Ya quita esa cara, y no me tienes que pedir perdón por nada, tranquila, puedes confiar en mí.

-Ok-dije soltando su mano y tomando el pañuelo para secar mis ojos cuidando el ligero maquillaje-Pero tú no dijiste nada, quiero escucharte-le dije mirándolo nuevamente, podía quedarme por horas mirando sus ojos. Y sí, mi lado masoquista hizo su entrada triunfal, como si necesitara algo más.

-Yo lo sentí, como nunca, pero por más que sea muy rápido quizás, yo sé lo que siento y estoy tranquilo por ese lado, pero también tengo miedo, miedo de meterte a este mundo que tarde o temprano harta. No quiero que pases malos ratos por mi culpa, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti para salvarte de eso, no me gustaría dejarte sola, tú eres muy especial y no todos los días me encuentro con chicas como tú. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para que siempre estés bien aunque a mi lado sea difícil.

Nos quedamos en un breve silencio hasta que lastimosamente el mozo llegó rompiendo nuestra burbuja. Mi corazón estaba a mil por las palabras que él acababa de decirme, estaba muy emocionada, podía ver un futuro aunque sea como un espejismo. Y no quería perder nada de eso pero también tenía miedo, pensaba si resultaría o no algo entre nosotros, ya no me preguntaba si se fijaría en mí, porque con pequeños gestos y ahora con sus palabras me lo confirmaba, pero aun quedaba la incertidumbre si eso era real, duradero o una simple emoción del momento.

Porque también él tenía bastante razón, qué pasaba si yo no soportaba todo eso? Si lo que sentía no era suficiente? Era por eso que yo tenía miedo, y tampoco quería lastimarlo.

Dejamos que el mozo acomodara todo y una vez se retiró y nosotros volvimos a la normalidad empezamos a cenar y charlar nuevamente de diversas cosas. Por suerte él ya no sacó a relucir el tema del beso y yo menos obviamente, y nuestra conversación volvió a ser como era desde que nos conocimos, una vez más, él estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

Eso me daba la impresión de que me respetaba como persona, mis decisiones y nunca quiso imponer nada ni faltó a su palabra. Creo que me había sacado la lotería con este chico, lo único que quería era que realmente lo nuestro pudiera funcionar. Sentía que quizás nunca encontraría otro como él, pero también tenía miedo de engañarme porque cuando uno se enamora solo comienza a ver lo bueno y positivo de una persona, y no quería que eso pasara conmigo, porque saldría mas dañaba de lo que ya tenia asegurado si esto no funcionaba.

La cena fue una delicia, Edward tenía muy buen paladar. _ A mamá podría gustarle, y supongo que a papá también!_ Dije para mis adentros, en ese momento recordé que lo que estaba viviendo tenía que contarle a alguien, obviamente a mi mamá, porque era capaz de dejar de hablarme si no le contaba nada, y también a mis amigas, a las que les confiaba prácticamente toda mi vida, se ganaron eso y Dios sabe que las extrañaba un montón. Allá, al menos un día pasaba con una de ellas, y ahora no tenía a ninguna de ellas conmigo, eso era un poco triste. Al parecer, todo el debate interno que estaba teniendo se reflejó en mi rostro.

-Qué sucede?-preguntó Edward haciendo que volviera al tiempo real.

-Hm… solo estaba pensando en mis padres y mis amigas, los extraño mucho, y eso que recién empieza todo. Quisiera tener aquí a una de mis amigas. Pero gracias a Dios existe el MSN-dije soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Me imagino, también yo pasé por lo mismo cuando recién llegué, pero luego te acostumbras, digo, encuentras nuevos amigos, obviamente no ocuparan el lugar de los que dejaste allá.

-Dejaste muchos amigos allá?-pregunté tratando de probar al menos un trago del vino. Pero al primer trago desistí, no sé cómo había gente que le gustaba tanto, a mi particularmente no me gustaba.

-Sí, tenía un pequeño grupo, lo hacíamos todo, juntos. Aunque lo único que hacíamos cada vez que estábamos juntos era música.

-Eso suena bien, me gustaría escuchar, algún día-dije sonriendo con picardía.

-Lo harás, algún día-contestó divertido.

-Ok, mas vale, promesa es promesa-dije apuntándolo con mi dedo índice tratando de parecer amenazante.

-Quieres bailar?-me preguntó sin previo aviso.

-Hmm… no es mi especialidad-dije algo insegura.

-Vamos! Alguna vez fue la mía, así que puedo ayudarte, si el que te invita a bailar lo sabe, que más da?-dijo entusiasmado.

-Que modesto!-dije sarcásticamente- Cómo es eso que alguna vez fue la tuya? no entiendo-dije curiosa.

-Bueno, cuando era chico practicaba ballet-dijo rindiéndose. Y pobrecito, sentí vergüenza porque no pude evitar que se me escapara una buena carcajada.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, solo que te imagino haciendo ballet y…-dije riendo aun, en serio lo imaginaba y era muy raro pero simpático también.

-Ya fue suficiente, bailaras o no conmigo?-dijo medio serio pero escondiendo la gran sonrisa que se asomaba a su rostro.

-Bueno, pero no te burles de mi-amenace.

-No lo haré, lo prometo-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y la mano en el corazón.

-Confiaré en ti, no me defraudes porque dudo mucho que haya una segunda vez-dije con seriedad pero tratando de esconder mi sonrisa.

-No te creo-murmuró tan bajo que apenas lo escuché, pero lo escuché.

Se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano, la tomé y me levanté. Fuimos hasta la pequeña pista donde estaba el señor del piano, tocando una muy bonita melodía. Observación: íbamos tomados de la mano como si fuéramos novios, creo que eso anunciaba que él no perdería ninguna sola oportunidad para tener contacto conmigo, y obvio, yo tampoco iría en contra de eso.

Llegamos al medio de la pista, y entonces mi mundo se desmoronó, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor desapareció con solamente sentir sus manos rodeando mi cintura y apretándome contra él, dejando un espacio ínfimo entre nosotros. Así que, por la gracia de Dios, recordé cuando una vez mi tío me hizo bailar un bolero y me enseño como debía ubicarme y moverme.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y peleaba conmigo misma, no sabía si levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo o no. Sentía tantas cosas dentro de mí que aparte de ser inexplicables, tenía tanto miedo de hacer el ridículo.

-Solo relájate, y ponte de la forma más cómoda para ti y yo te guiaré, uno no puede burlarse de algo que disfruta-me dijo hechizándome con su sonrisa, lo único que faltaba.

Él disfrutaba este momento, era lo único que se repetía en mi mente. Me preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría otro chico como él, o cómo siendo lo que él era, podía ser tan sencillo y ser tan sensible aún. Porque créanme, ese mundo tarde o temprano te vuelve egoísta e insensible, pero el parecía todo lo contrario, estaba en ese mundo pero no parecía pertenecer a él.

Decidí dejar de pensar tanto y disfrutar también el momento. No pude evitar sonreírle y levantar mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. Lo abracé por el cuello y deje que el guiara el ritmo y los pasos, agaché nuevamente la cabeza y la apoyé en su pecho. No podía sentirme mejor en ese momento, solo éramos él y yo, bailando una suave melodía, no reconocí la canción por cierto.

-Eres muy bueno-dije susurrando, girando mi cabeza para apoyar mi mentón en su hombro, así podría escucharme.

-Tú también- contestó en mi oído y me di cuenta que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-creo que mentiste al decir que no era tu especialidad- replicó mientras me hacía girar suavemente por la pista.

Bajé la guardia, porque no era el momento apropiado para contestarle como siempre lo hacía, con bromas y sarcasmos.

-Recordé que una vez baile así con un tío-dije en mi defensa y continúe- y no es que no sea mi especialidad, es solo que no me gusta tanto el baile, como la música. Pero soy buena en todo, de eso no puedes dudar-termine sonriendo.

-Si lo sé, eres muy buena, demasiado para mi-dijo. No pude evitar tensarme un poco, pero traté de tranquilizarme para que él no se diera cuenta y no arruinarle el momento. No quería ser pesada.

-No me conoces lo suficiente para tal afirmación-dije con la voz queda.

-No necesito conocerte lo suficiente, solo lo sé. Y cuando sé algo, no me equivoco-contestó aprisionando mi cintura junto con él.

No pude evitar, ya que mis manos estaban entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello, acariciar su nuca y parte de su cabello. Era hermoso, un sueño, estar con él de ese modo. Su cabeza estaba pegada a la mía, entonces sentí que se separó un poco para depositar un beso en mi sien. Estuvimos un rato más así bailando suavemente y disfrutando uno del otro, para ese entonces las palabras sobraban, así que permanecimos en absoluto silencio. La música llegó a su fin, quería hacerle señas al músico para que siguiera tocando pero él muy maldito, al terminar la canción, se levantó sin más y se fue.

-Vamos?-preguntó aun permaneciendo en la misma posición. Me pareció percibir algo de decepción en su voz, yo estaba igual.

-Ok-contesté medio sonriente y separándome a duras penas de él. Me giré y comencé a caminar con él detrás de mí apoyando una mano en mi espalda. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien me sostuviera, no estaba del todo lúcida, no después de un baile así con él, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos rozándose cada tanto y su aliento cálido en mi oído, y para rematar sus manos en mi cintura, tan cerca de… _ya basta Bella, detente ahora mismo!_ Me reprendí.

-Iré a pagar la cuenta, y luego te llevaré a casa, debes estar muy cansada-dijo suavemente.

-Está bien, te acompaño-contesté.

Fuimos hasta la caja, esta vez no me preocupé por pagar un centavo, aun estaba extasiada, fuera de mí.

Increíblemente el silencio tomó su lugar entre nosotros, salimos del SoHo House, nos dirigimos al auto en completo silencio y así viajamos durante todo el camino, al menos él había puesto algo de música suave. En realidad no era nada incómodo, era bastante relajante estar de esa manera, parecía que ese silencio decía mucho más que las palabras que podría utilizar para expresarme. No entendía, solo sabia que me sentía bien y que en ese momento estaba muy feliz, y estaba agradecida el hecho de no tener mas a sus guardaespaldas detrás nuestro.

Luego de unos 20 minutos llegamos a mi hotel, por primera vez él no había conducido de la forma en que siempre lo hacía. Quizás así como yo, no quería que nos separáramos ya, si ya sé, a la mierda con eso de esperar o el momento adecuado, decidí dejar de querer controlar todo a mi alrededor, dejaría eso para otros, ya no para mi. 22 años controlando las situaciones para no salir lastimada fueron suficientes, me rendí, no importa que me digan fácil, o débil, quería sentir esto a pleno, y después vería si fue un error o no. Había bajado la guardia de una vez por todas.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación, el hotel no siempre es seguro del todo-dijo excusándose. Sonreí.

-No necesitas excusas, si quieres hacerlo solo hazlo, mejor para mi, más seguridad-le contesté picaronamente.

Entramos al lobby y nuevamente la bendita recepcionista estaba ahí, así que decidí ir a decirle algunas cositas.

-Espérame aquí un momento si?-le dije a Edward girándome hacia él.

-Está bien-contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo iré a hablar con la recepcionista un momento-le expliqué.

Me dirigí hacia ella determinada a dejarle claro que esta vez no quería el circo que ella había armado días antes al decir a los cuatro vientos que Edward estaba en el hotel, tuvimos que hacer una "operación FBI" para salir del hotel ese día y no fue nada agradable..

-Buenas noches…-traté de leer su nombre en la pequeña placa que llevaba en el pecho-Megan, cómo estás?-pregunté tratando de ser amable.

-Bien señorita, y usted?-contestó con una cara de… mejor no.

-Bien también, pero en realidad, estaría mejor si esta vez no avisaras a ningún paparazzi ni periodista de la presencia de mí amigo aquí en el hotel. Generalmente no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero te prometo que si después veo tan solo un paparazzi fuera de este edificio, hablaré directamente con el gerente del hotel, y sé que eso no te vendría bien no?- terminé de decir, lo hice tranquilamente, sin ningún tono amenazante ni nada, mi intención solo era dejarle claro que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Esta bien señorita, no se preocupe, aquí está a salvo su privacidad-dijo con la voz temblorosa, estaba evitando no reírme, la cara de muerte que tenia era impresionante y divertida.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro, Megan. Gracias-dije sin más y me giré para ir nuevamente hasta Edward y subir a mi habitación.

Subimos al ascensor y entonces salió a flote nuevamente el curioso Edward. No, en realidad yo era la curiosa, pero esta vez él fue quien preguntó.

-Qué fue eso?

-Solo fue un pedido especial, nada importante-dije divertida, recordando la cara de la chica.

-Se puede saber?-preguntó levantando las cejas. Era una imagen divertida.

-Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?-repliqué.

-Vamos, no seas mala, comparte conmigo, al parecer parece muy divertido y no es justo que te diviertas sola estando yo aquí.-dijo aparentando enojo.

-Ok, ok… no llores-dije burlona-solo le dije que no quería ni un solo paparazzi afuera esta vez, y que si había tan solo uno, hablaría con el gerente mismo.

-En serio? Das medio, eh?-dijo haciendo una mueca de terror. Habíamos vuelto a la normalidad, lo golpee levemente en el hombro mientras el ascensor se abría en mi piso. Caminé hasta mi puerta y busqué mis llaves en mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta y no sabía qué hacer.

-Quieres pasar o ya te irás? -Pregunté esperanzada que elija la primera opción.

-Es como preguntarme si me gusta la Coca, pero ya no quisiera abrumarte, seguro estarás cansada, ya nos veremos otro día nuevamente, necesitas descansar, no quiero que me eches la culpa luego de tus ojeras o cosas así-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Solo asentí y no pude evitar que la tristeza de su partida llegara a mi rostro pero tenia que disimular. _Acaso no dijiste que dejarías de lado el control? _Me recordó mi conciencia, bueno, lo que sea, no me importa.

-Ok, supongo que nos veremos en cuanto puedas no? Tú también deberías descansar-le dije dando un golpecito en su estómago. Estábamos parados uno frente al otro sin saber qué hacer, era obvio que ninguno quería separarse.

-Ven aquí-dijo de repente, estiró sus brazos agarrándome de los míos para abrazarme contra él-gracias por hoy-susurró con sus labios en mi cabeza-sin duda fue el mejor día que tuve desde que vivo aquí.

Correspondí su abrazo, y me perdí en él. No quería soltarlo, no quería entrar a mi habitación y tener de compañía a "Sole", quería su compañía, porque disfrutaba con ella y me divertía. Me sentía bien a su lado.

-No, gracias a ti Edward, gracias por darme esperanzas y saber que no estoy sola aquí-dije sintiendo como mis ojos se cristalizaban, que débil soy, no?

Sentí sus labios presionar contra mis cabellos por un buen rato hasta que se separo lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de mi rostro.

-Cuídate, y llámame cuando necesites algo, no importa qué, ni cuando si?- pidió con tanta ternura que sin duda lo haría, quizás tan solo cuando tenga un pie en la calle, estoy exagerando, pero así soy… a veces. Solo asentí y le sonreí.

-Una última cosa-dijo, y esto si no me lo esperé. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él había acortado la distancia entre nosotros y me besó.

Lo hizo nuevamente, pero esta vez fue diferente, no había ningún tipo de presión, fue a voluntad. Si por mí fuera, pasaría todos los días de mi vida así, repitiendo este día por siempre. Obviamente, esta vez al instante encontró mi respuesta, la forma en la que él lo hacía podía volver loca a cualquiera.

Sentía sus labios moviéndose con tanta delicadeza y dulzura, sus manos encerrando mi rostro, sentir su piel tan suave junto a la mía era el paraíso, era un éxtasis seguro. Yo aun lo tenía abrazado por la cintura, no quería soltarlo pero supe que el beso estaba llegando a su fin. Se separó un poco para mirarme, yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía reaccionar, estaba paralizada, mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna orden que enviaba mi cerebro, que frustrante o vergüenza? Lo que sea.

Se acercó nuevamente y sentí su aliento en mi rostro, depositó un último beso, atrapando mi labio inferior con los suyos.

-No quiero, pero debo irme. Y disculpa si fui atrevido pero no pude evitarlo, prometo no volver a hacerlo si no quieres, pero quería terminar así el día para que fuera perfecto- dijo algo preocupado, por fin abrí mis ojos y pude reaccionar.

-Esta bien, te veré pronto..?-sonó más a pregunta que a una confirmación.

-Cuando tú quieras-contestó ya con una sonrisa, dejando de lado la preocupación.

-Gracias otra vez!-dije entrando ya a mi habitación.

-A ti, a…-lo interrumpí.

-No lo digas! Solo di un "hasta luego" o "nos vemos", no sé- dije un poco aterrada de solo pensar en esa palabra, no me gustaba mucho, era una palabra triste.

-Está bien, te veré más pronto de lo que crees-contestó alejándose con una sonrisa, mi favorita.

-Eso me gusta, hasta pronto-dije y me quedé mirándolo como boba hasta que entró al ascensor.

Entré a mi habitación, y rápidamente me metí al baño a darme una ducha para después tener todo el tiempo pensando en este día. No quería perder ningún detalle así que debía repasarlo nuevamente, pero para eso necesitaba estar tirada en mi cama y tranquila.

No sé cómo, pero me encontraba en mi cama con mi pijama y comencé a rememorar el día desde el primer minuto y me puse mis auriculares al máximo con una música especial que describía todo lo que viví hoy, fue el mejor día de mi vida, no podía creer que me estaba pasando a mi, de repente me sentí Cenicienta pero en mi propio cuento.

No sabía como terminaría esto, ojala terminara como el de Cenicienta, pero de algo estaba segura, HOY fue un cuento de hadas, sin duda quedaría en mi mente y corazón este día, marcado como el mejor y más perfecto de mi vida. Estuve así extasiada por un rato más hasta que caí en la dulce inconciencia donde mi cuento se hacía realidad cada noche.

_Today was a fairytale you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you pick me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale I wore a dress _

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when i looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale._

_Time slows down whenever you're around._

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me._

_Fell in love when i saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale._

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet._

_Every move you make everything you say is right._

_Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale._

_All that i can say is it's getting so much clearer._

_Nothing made sense until the time i saw your face._

_Today was a fairytale._

_Times slows down whenever you're around._

_I can feel my Heart it's beating in my chest._

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down._

**Ojala les haya gustado.. :)**

**Pd: Ah, Edward es famoso, por eso el problema de los papz y los guardaespaldas, y Bella fue a hacer el ultimo año de su carrera a USA.**

**Perdón si no queda algo claro..**


End file.
